One by One
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: James' girlfriend wont take his calls and she didn't show up for Kendall's Halloween party. He thinks she's just mad at him, but she's actually been kidnapped. Character death. All boys paired with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow third update today. Dang. Okay, so if you haven't checked out Corn Smut or Big Time Reported, you should do that. Corn Smut is basically a PWP and Big Time Reported is me basically being a bitch. I'm working on Love and Murder which is another new story, and Just One More Handful is finished so read the end of that if you haven't already :)**

**Anyway. I didn't write this chapter. I'm co-writing this with one of my best friends, Taylor. She wrote this chapter, so if it doesn't sound like me its not :). I'm writing, or actually I've already wrote the second chapter. Then she will write the third, and so on. We do not own anything you may see. This story is being posted on here hopefully every Saturday. Like a tv show. Its being posted on our Big Time Rush fan page on Facebook, Rushers Only Club, Every Saturday as well , but it is one chapter ahead. So if you just cant wait to read more go check us out. Or if you just want to be apart of a fan page for the most awesome boys in the world :)**

**Well here you go.**

***Warnings: Character death. no smut D: ...And OMG there's OC's! I'm surprised too, and...sniff...there's no slash DX  
**

* * *

**ONE BY ONE**

October 29th 2011. 1 day before Halloween. 10:54 P.M.

_-Dakota leaves a Café, she bundles up and rubs her hands together, it's chilly tonight. She walks to her car and before she opens the door, her cell phones goes off startling her.-_

"James, I don't want to talk about it." She sighs, as a puff of air trails out of her mouth because of the coldness outside. "As long as I don't have to see her at the party. I'll come." She says, slipping into the front seat of her car."I love you too."She softly smiles, then hangs up. She starts the engine and right before she drives off, a hanger that has been pulled open to be straight up, wraps around Dakota's neck, strangling her.

* * *

**-7 HOURS EARLIER-**

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!" James yelled at Dakota.

"Then WHY did she call you and ask you if you were still in love with her?" Dakota cried.

"Baby, she was just asking to see—" "DON'T BABY ME!" Dakota screamed. James put his hands on his waist and sighed.

"I'm going to Kendall's house." James grabbed his black leather jacket and went walking to the door. Dakota grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him.

"AND TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR RENDEVOUS WITH HER!" Dakota yelled. James left.

* * *

"She wouldn't even let me explain. I just wanted to..CHOKE her, it pissed me off, Kendall." James grabbed an apple out of a fruit bowl sitting on Kendall's kitchen counter.

"Whoa! Okay. You don't wanna kill her, James." Kendall threw his hands up in defense. James laughed.

"She pissed me off though. My relationship with Halston has been over for two years, okay? She called me and asked me if I was ready to be in a relationship with her again, I said no, she was fine about it, moved on. Nothing more." James stated.

"How'd she find out?" Kendall asked, leaning forward in his seat, playing on his phone.

"She overheard." Kendall nodded. "Okay, well, invite her to the Halloween party I'm holding tomorrow night and maybe we can get you guys alone somehow." Kendall insisted. James smiled.

"that would mean..calling her.." James said sternly.

"yeah, and?" Kendall asked.

"she's a monster when she's mad, Kendall."

"but hey! She's pretty cool other times. Bring that side of her out when you wanna talk." Kendall insisted again. James nodded and smirked.

"I'll try." Kendall giggled. Then his younger sister ran downstairs in her Vampire Costume for her school's Halloween dance.

She spins and poses then says, "so, what do you think?" She smiled with her fake vampire teeth exposed.

"Layla, Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"What's "a little too much" about it?" Layla laughed. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Kendall, tell her." James laughed.

"Well, first! *he stood up grabbing her red and black cape from behind her then spun it around to her front, basically covering her entire front of her body.

"KENDALL!" she cried. James laughed.

* * *

**-WITH CARLOS AT A COUNTRY CLUB WITH HIS GF, KELSEY-**

"Babe, you have to get it into the—" Carlos complained as his girlfriend attempted to play golf.

"DID I DO IT?" she laughed, totally impressed with herself.

"Your beating me!" Carlos lied. She ran to his arms and hugged him, he kissed her lips then they walked back to their car to take them to Carlos' home, in which he still lives with his parents.

_-when they get there…-_

"SO! Kendall is throwing a Halloween bash tomorrow night, wanna come with?" Carlos danced a little.

"I'd love to baby but I don't have a costume." Kelsey plopped down onto the couch.

"Kelsey, Sonny and Cher costumes!" He smiled, dancing. Kelsey smiled too but inside she was screaming for help. She thought, _"REALLY? CARLOS. SONNY. AND CHER?"_

* * *

**-with Logan in bed at his house-**

"LOGAN!" a voice called. He turned over in bed, still not waking up. A pillow hit him in the face.

"De Ja Vu." He murmured.

"Yes, exactly, because I did the same thing yesterday, Logan. You sleep all day! It's 5:30 in the afternoon and your still asleep." She told her boyfriend as he slowly opened his eyes to listen to her.

"5:30? Really?" Logan asked sitting up.

"Yeah! And Kendall's been calling all day!"

"why?" Logan asked getting out of bed, rubbing his head.

"Something about a Halloween party tomorrow night. I thought we were having the big party this year?" she scowled.

"Raymi. I know. But Kendall asked politely so I told him that we could wait till next year." Logan said going into the kitchen to fix him a glass of orange juice.

"Unbelievable. and here I thought, you would actually choose what I wanted for once in your life instead of what your buddies want." Raymi argued folding her arms. Logan sighed. "Whatever Logan." Raymi grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"Raymi!" Logan yelled. Then ran his hands over his face in distress.

* * *

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

"He was being a complete jerk! He told me that he'd let me throw the party this year, and this whole time, here I was, buying things for a party that doesn't even exist, Shana." Raymi cried to Kendall's Girlfriend.

"Well, I understand, it would hurt me if Kendall did that to me but at least you guys are doing it next year, you can keep the décor for next year!" Shana smiled, rubbing Raymi's back.

"Well, I'll come to the party but I'm completely ignoring Logan." Raymi played with her promise ring on her finger.

"Your going to completely ignore your fiancé?" Shana smirked.

"Fiancé?" Raymi looked at Shana guilty.

"Raymi. You guys are engaged, stop lying. I saw the ring box in your nightstand when I was looking for nail polish remover."

"Okay, fine. But don't tell anyone else."

"why?" Shana asked.

"because we were going to announce It at our Halloween party but I guess we'll be announcing it at Kendall's party." Raymi smiled a little.

"awwww! Tonight is going to be a night..none of us will forget." Shana giggled, hugging Raymi, making her laugh.

* * *

**-END OF EPISODE ONE-**


	2. Chapter 2

**One by One: Episode Two**

**Authors Note: Here's chapter two. This will sound more like me, becuase i wrote this chapter lol. Enjoy, and please review :)**

_October 31, 2011 Several hours before the Halloween Party_

"Ready?" Shana asked Kendall as she pulled on her shoes. Kendall nodded and grabbed his keys. They walked out of their apartment and towards Kendalls car. Being the gentleman he is, Kendall opened the car door for his girlfriend. She blushed slightly as she got in, and they made their way to the nearest mall.

"So what store do you want to go to first?" Kendall asked as they walked into the front entrance of the building.

"Um... Whatever store looks like it has good Halloween decorations." Shana answer turning to her left.

"Okay." Kendall smiled grabbing her hand while they window-shopped.

* * *

"Kelsey!" Carlos sing songed looking for his girlfriend.

"Yes?" she asked seemingly appearing out of no where. Carlos let out a high pitched girly scream. As soon as he realized it was just Kelsey, he blushed wildly and covered his mouth with his hands. Kelsey couldn't help it as she started giggling uncontrollably. Carlos pouted and looked at his feet. "Aw! I'm sorry for scaring you Carlitos." she apologized kissing her boyfriends cheek. Carlos smiled.

"Its okay! Oh, I have something for you." the Latino said reaching into his pocket. He slowly pulled out a gold piece of jewelry and held it out for her to take. She reached out and examined the beautiful locket. "Open it up." he told her. She did, to find two pictures. On one side was herself making a goofy face and on the other side was Carlos making a funny face as well.

"I love it." she smiled, handing it back to Carlos so he could put it around her neck. Once he was finished she spun around and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. She smiled and he smiled back. They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Logan rushed to get everything done. It had to be perfect; it just had to be. He messed up, and was going to fix it. He even got up at nine o'clock this morning just so he could get the entire thing ready. She had to forgive him. She just had to.

* * *

James called Dakotas phone for the umpteenth time. He sighed. He knew Dakota was mad at him, but did she really have to ignore his phone calls? She did say she loved him before she hung up last night, right? Gosh. When she was mad at him, that's when he realized how much he loved her. He sighed again and got ready for Kendall and Shanas party that was starting in a few hours.

* * *

Kendall and Shana picked up the rest of the decorations they needed and headed home. "Kendall, can you help me?" Shana asked when she couldn't reach high enough to put the spider in the spider web. Kendall grabbed the fake creature and easily set it in the stringy web. "Thanks." she smiled.

"Sure." he smiled back. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and a slight blush painted across his cheeks. He was just about to give her a kiss on the lips when his phone started going off. He reached into his pocket pulling it out and answering it. "Hello?"

"Kendall! Let me talk to Shana." James said over the phone. Kendall wondered why James didn't just call Shanas phone, but he handed the phone to her anyway. She gave him a weird look before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Shana! Have you heard from Dakota today? She hasn't been answering any my calls!" James exclaimed. Shana could hear the sadness and desperation in James' voice.

"I'm sorry James. I haven't even tried to call her today. I will and let you know though." Shana replied.

"Okay. Thanks Shana. Bye." James sighed.

"Bye." Shana hung up before dialing Dakotas number. He instantly became worried when it went to her voice mail.

* * *

"Logan you better not still be sleeping..." Raymis voice trailed off as she looked around their apartment. It was beautiful- well, it was scary but in an amazing way. It was just how she imagined their Halloween party was going to look.

"I know how upset you were when I told you that we weren't having the Halloween party, so this is my way of apologizing. I do care about you and what you want, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen like a good fiancé should." Logan apologized. Raymi smiled and ran over to the boy. She jumped up and he easily caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held her tight to keep her from moving.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." she whispered. Logan smiled.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back. They shared a loving kiss before enjoying their own special little Halloween party together.

* * *

"Carlos, I have to tell you something." Kelsey said nervously.

"What is it?" he smiled. Kelsey looked away from his eyes. His smile slowly started to fade away. "Kelsey?"

"I don't like the Sonny and Cher costumes!" she blurted out. "Their hideous and I'm embarrassed to where it!" she instantly regretted her words when she saw Carlos' face fall. "Carlos…"

"Just don't." Carlos replied. He kept his head low as he left the apartment.

**End of Episode Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heres Episode 3! Taylor wrote this. Just a little fyi I may be posting Love and Murder tomorrow, not sure yet. I was sort of waiting to post it, but i dont know if i can wait any longer! Lol. I proofed this a little, but not much because its not mine. Anyway, review. :)**

"Carlos!" Kelsey yelled out at him. He kept walking away. "Carlos! Don't throw away 5 years over a stupid costume!" Kelsey cried. He turned around his fist clenched.

"Stupid?" Carlos yelled back. "Carlos." Kelsey cried. "Don't even. Kels...you know about the night my cousin died at that Halloween party...he and his date wore a Sonny and Cher costume. I thought it'd be a omage to them. Something to honor him. He never told her he had lukemia till a week before that party and he died in her arms. If that doesn't mean anything to you than you don't care about me and then this relationship doesnt mean anything." His eyes began watering and he walked to his car, getting in. She ran and got in the passenger seat.

"I'll wear the costumes...Carlos, I do...I care...I care so much about you, I love you.." she cried, turning to him. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled.

* * *

~with Kendall and Shana~

"She's not picking up and James is going crazy, Kendall." Shana said, panicking.

"You sure that your not panicking?" Kendall asked smiling.

"Shut up." She giggled. "Plus, i have no reason to panic because Dakota is just mad at James and will show up to the party and everything will be okay and I'm going to be right here with the world's greatest boyfriend enjoying our Halloween festivities." She assured herself with a huge smile.

"Well, I mean, i know I'm the greatest boyfriend ever but YOUR {he picks her up carrying her honeymoon style}..." she screams and laughs.

"Kendall!" She yells, smiling.

"The greatest girlfriend ever!" Kendall smiles, kissing his girlfriend before setting her down to go get dressed in their caveman and cavegirl costumes.

* * *

~with James~

He was standing in the mirror dressed in a mobster costume. He smiled at himself reassuring himself that he was going to be fine and nothing was wrong with Dakota. She would show up and they could make up.

* * *

~with Logan and Raymi~

Logan was dressed like Tom Cruise in Risky Business with the whole white button up and boxers. Raymi was dressed like Rapunzel from tangled and they were baking cookies for their own little party. "I need you to watch this Raymi, i have to pee!" Logan exclaimed. Raymi giggled then nodded while licking the spoon filled with chocolate cookie dough. Logan ran to the bathroom and she began watching the melting chocolate on the stove. She danced a little to pink on the radio then all of a sudden she heard a loud crash. She jumped. She called out,

"Logan!" She cried. She slowly walked to the long dark hallway. She flipped the light switch on but it didn't turn on. Then all of the power shut down. She jumped again. Freaking out, she ran to her bedroom screaming Logan's name. She got into the room and slipped on her back, she felt something wet underneath her. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. No signal. But the gleaming light revealed what was under her. A pool of blood. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed trying to stand up but instead she was pulled back down and dragged under the bed, her fiance' and her once shared, she continued screaming until she finally stopped because of the piercing blade that slashed across her throat.

~the end of episode 3~


End file.
